Trouble in Paradise
by xodedicatedtojmox
Summary: Sequel to Times Two. What problems with Laura, Jesse, Matt and Stacy cross over into? Can they beat the odds? Read Trouble in Paradise to find out those answers and more.
1. Chapter 1

Laura went back to her room to try and talk to Jesse.  
  
"Laura, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that," he said apologizing. "I shouldn't have."  
  
She looked at him sincerely. "It's okay, Jesse, I understand why you did."  
  
"No, it's not. I shouldn't have blown up like that. Even though I am kind of young and not ready to raise a kid, I will take up the responsibility."  
  
"Aww, Jesse, that's why I love you so much," she said, kissing him.   
  
"So what are you going to do about Frankie? If he finds out, he will kill me, and I mean literally," Jesse said worried.  
  
"I don't know, but I can't tell Frankie just yet."  
  
"Tell me what?" Frankie asked stepping into her room. She and Jesse just looked at each other.  
  
"Oh, I was just, uh, telling Jesse what I got Stacy for her birthday," she explained.  
  
"Yeah, and what a lovely birthday gift it will be," Jesse said, hugging Laura.  
  
"But her birthday isn't for a few more months," Frankie argued.  
  
"Yeah, but you know, I am a procrastinator. So I figured I'd get ahead of the game," Laura said nervously.  
  
"Laura, spit it out. What is it?" Frankie demanded.  
  
"It's nothing, Frankie. Really," she lied. He stood there looking at her, not buying what she was telling him.   
  
"Laura, why must you always be so difficult with me? Always trying to find the easy way out. Well I'll just go talk to Stacy." he said walking down to Stacy's room. He knocked on the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes?" I asked opening the door. My hair was messed up. Frankie just looked at me weird.  
  
"You weren't...you know?" he questioned. I just laughed. I explained that we were wrestling.  
  
"So what did you need?" I asked. He stepped in my room.  
  
"I know that Laura is hiding something," he began.   
  
"Hiding something?"  
  
"Yeah. But I just don't know what. So I figured maybe you could tell me. I mean, she tells you everything."  
  
"I...um"  
  
"Stacy," Frankie pressed. "You know something,"  
  
"Laura is pregnant!" I said fast.  
  
He started to head down to Laura's room, I could tell he was fuming. I ran down to the hall and grabbed him by his arm.   
  
"Frankie! You can't say anything!" I whispered loudly.  
  
"Oh, yes, I can. She's my sister,"  
  
"Yeah, she may be your sister, but you're not her dad!" I enraged. "It's her life!"  
  
He wasn't going to listen to me anytime soon. He continued down towards her room. He knocked on the door, Laura answered it. He pushed her aside and walked up to Jesse pushing him up against a wall.  
  
"Jesse, what the hell is your problem?!" he yelled.   
  
"Frank, get off of me!" Jesse fumed. "I don't have a problem!"  
  
Frankie! Get the hell off of Jesse! He didn't do anything!" Laura yelled, ripping Frankie away from Jesse.   
  
"Oh! So now getting you pregnant is no biggie!"  
  
"What? Who told you?" she questioned. He pointed to me. Laura looked at me.  
  
"I had to," I told her.  
  
"Laura, what were you thinking?" Frankie asked.  
  
"It's not like I wanted to get pregnant intentionally. That's the last thing I wanted!" Laura argued.  
  
"Then why did you do it?" he asked, lightly grabbing her.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe the same reason as Stacy and Matt?" she asked.  
  
Frankie and Stacy walked out. Stacy went back to her room where Matt had been waiting. Laura threw herself on her bed.  
  
"I give up! I will never be able to please him!" she argued. Jesse sat next to her.   
  
"It's okay, Laura. You still got me" he said, smiling. She sat up. They began making out. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Jesse...Jesse..." Laura said.  
  
"What?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I don't know if..."  
  
"If what? Well you can't get pregnant again, you already are,"  
  
"I know, but...still...I think we should be a lot more careful now...and LIMIT ourselves."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Now how are we going to handle all this?"  
  
"Well, I'll be out of high school by the time the baby is born. I don't have to start college first semester. I can start second, and if I really want to spend time with the baby, I can skip the whole first year.  
  
"I don't want you to miss any schooling, Laura,"  
  
"Jesse, it's alright. It's college. I can go back anytime I want. And I WILL go back, you don't have to worry about that."  
  
"We can always have Stacy help us too. She went through it WITHOUT Matt. I don't know how she did it,"  
  
"I have no clue either, but now that she's back with Matt, it did both her and Cameron a lot. Matt is a great dad and makes Stacy really happy."  
  
"I hope I'm as good of a dad as Matt is. I feel really sorry for him missing out on that much of his son's life. I'll be right there with you every step of the way, Laura,"  
  
"I know you will, Jesse. Thank you."  
  
"I love you,"  
  
"I love you too," 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after school, I picked up Cameron from home, and we went to Matt's house to wait for him until he got done with lacrosse practice. I had a key, but I didn't need it since Dave was already home. Matt's parents were still at work and wouldn't be home for a while yet.  
  
After settling Cameron on Matt's bed, I proceeded to pick up his EXTREMELY messy room. My house wouldn't look like this when we got married.  
  
I was straightening things up on top of Matt's dresser when I found a piece of notebook paper that had his name on it. I didn't know if I should have read it, but I did anyway.  
  
Matt,  
  
I just wanted to write you to let you know I enjoyed your company last weekend, that was really fun. I was hoping we could get together again...soon. I hope you had as much fun as I did.  
  
Erin  
  
My mouth immediately dropped. I looked for a date and was disappointed with what I saw. I thought maybe it was from when we weren't going out. But at the top of the page, it said "7/28/02", which was only a little over one month before.  
  
I started crying. I put the letter back and grabbed Cameron. Right as I opened the door, Matt opened it from the other side.  
  
"Stacy! What's wrong?" he asked, trying to put his arm around me. I slid out of his grip and ran downstairs and to my car. He ran after me, and I was stalled when I tried to put Cameron in his car seat.  
  
"Stacy, what's wrong with you? What did I do?" I didn't pay any attention to him, I got in my car and sped out of the driveway. 


End file.
